


100 Ways

by actuallythatwaspromise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Knight AU, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallythatwaspromise/pseuds/actuallythatwaspromise
Summary: Based after 100 Ways by Jackson Wang.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	100 Ways

  
The market was busy as it could be. Spring was now afoot, people prepping for the new season. Jongho stood next to (y/n), glancing at her. She was sat on a cushion sipping tea in a now empty restaurant. Her Ladies were sat around her, each gossiping about whatever news was popular. Jongho watched the Princess, her eyes lifting to meet his. He thought that the season of spring truly suited her. She was more beautiful that all the flowers that bloomed, and warmer than the days.

“Jongho, you don’t have to stay in here.” Her voice called out. 

“I want to, your Highness. My job is to protect you.”

“There is no one here who wants to harm me. On top of that, it’s the first time since fall that we’ve been to the market.”

“I—”

“Go out. Please.”

Jongho sighed, bowing to his Princess before exiting the room. He might as well will make use of the time he had. This spring, he would finally confess his feelings to the powerful woman. For years, years, he had been in love with her. From the moment he swore his life to her, she owned his body and his heart. And all he could hope for is that she would give him her answer too. 

Stalls of all sorts sat around the open area. Anything a person could desire; it could be found here. Jongho took his time walking through though the winding streets, observing all the goods there was to offer. A cherry blossom tree was in full bloom next to the river. As the wind swept by him, one blossom fell. He watched it dance in the breeze, falling next to a stall. 

“Come sir!” And old man gestured for him to approach. Jongho did, the glimmer of jewelry catching his eye. 

“Hello.” Jongho greeted.

“Young man, tell me, is she as beautiful as I think she is?”

“I don’t kno—”

“The Princess. You seem to be her guard.” His hand waved, gesturing his armor. 

“Yes. She is.”

“Then pick something out, give the Princess what she deserves. I know you want to. Love like yours doesn’t come often.”

Jongho scanned the objects, eyes landing on a bracelet. It was a silver cuff, flowers carved into the design. It was regal, subtle, yet absolutely stunning. Just like her. He picked it up, turning it in his hand. 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Tell her how you feel before it’s too late. Can you do that?”

“Yes. I promise.”

Jongho smiled, thanking the old man one last time. He held the dainty cuff in his palm, watching it glimmer in the light. A cold breeze swept past him again. More blossoms fell, one dancing gracefully then falling into Jongho’s outstretched hand. Clouds started to roll in. The sun was hidden unlike before.

A sense of dread filled Jongho’s mind.

“(y/n)…” he murmured. 

He never ran that fast. Breathing didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but her.

The crowd seemed thicker than before, as if fate didn’t want him to reach her. Wet droplets fell onto his face, sliding down his cheeks and body. Was is rain or tears? He couldn’t tell. Eventually the crowd cleared as he approached the restaurant, his running never ceasing. A haunting scream echoed through his ears. 

“Jongho! Help! Please!”

He ran inside the room. Her ladies were laid on the ground, blood pooling around them. The guards were missing and that was the least of his worries. There she stood before him, rivers of tears down her face. 

“Behind you!” She screamed. 

Jongho pulled out his sword, turning and slicing the air simultaneously. The man fell to his knees, his own blade falling out of his hands with a resonating clank. The blood pooled from his neck, dripping like a waterfall onto the ground. Jongho stumbled back, a sense of pride washing over him. He turned to escort is Princess safely home. 

“Jongho. Jongho please.” 

“I—” then he felt the pain. His hands went down to his abdomen, lifting to see the blood. The coughing began, blood coming out with it. His knees hit the ground harder than he expected. 

“Jongho stay still. We can get help.” (y/n) laid him down. Why was he so cold? It was a warm day, just like her.

“I—” he couldn’t breathe. “You’re safe?”

“I’m safe. No cuts. No bruises. No one touched me. I’m safe because of you.”

“(y/n) I—” His hand lifted, brushing the tears from her face. She was always so beautiful. 

He wanted to get those last two words out, but they wouldn’t come.

She was always so beautiful. 

“Hello? Can you hear me?” A deep voice called out. Jongho sat up with a gasp. “Oh yay! He’s here San!”

“That he is Wooyoung.”

Jongho looked around. It was dark. A river was flowing next to him, the sound refreshing considering his dry mouth. His hand reached next to him, inching for the water. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Someone shoved his body away from the water. Jongho let out a groan, eyes fluttering open. Two men leaned over him with bright smiles on their faces.

“Welcome to the Underworld! Surprise! You died!” They said in sync.   
  
“I what?”

He sat up, reaching for his stomach. There was no hole and no blood. The clothes on his body were not the one’s he was wearing before. These ones were decorative war ones for fallen warriors. In his hand, he finally felt the small circlet of metal. The bracelet for her. 

His Princess.

“(y/n).”

Jongho jumped up, looking around. It was dirt behind him, and dirt under him. And in front of his was a reflective blue river, yet it was white and cloudy somehow. Two men stood not too far away. One was black haired with hauntingly white eyes. His jaw was sharp and his body slim. He was leaning against a rocking boat. Next to him was a shorter and thicker man. He looked much bubblier than the other. His hair was white, and his clothes were too, but his eyes were black. 

“Think we should’ve taken a gentler approach?” The one in black mumbled.

“Probably.”

Jongho ran towards the wall, digging at the dirt with his fingers. No matter how much he scratched, no dent was made. 

“(y/n).” He sobbed.

“I know. I know.” A hand fell on his shoulder as Jongho sank to his knees. He was cradling the cuff as if it was his lifeline to her. “I hate when they die young, San.”

“Me too. We have to stay on schedule though.” The one named San said.

“We need to go.” The other said with a smile. “I’m Wooyoung. You can trust me. You can trust us.”

“Go where.”

“Go see Hongjoong. He’s the ruler of the underworld. He’s going to determine how your afterlife goes.”

San was already sat in the boat, his white eyes scanning Wooyoung who was helping Jongho into the boat. Once settled, Wooyoung sat down next to his other half. Jongho determined that the two were a pair.

“The journey will take some time and between San and I, we have access to lots of information! So, ask away.”

“What’s going on?”

“Wooyoung can answer this. He’s better at it.”

“Well, it seems as if you died. Knife to the gut protecting someone. When you die, you get brought here and are greeted by a gatekeeper, ferrymen, etcetera into the underworld depending on the circumstances. You, you lucky lucky boy, get to meet with Hongjoong. Normally we already know your destination, yet with some cases, there’s blurred lines.”

“What now?”

“Hongjoong will review your case and you will be sent to where you are meant to be.”

“That’s ambiguous.”

“It’s supposed to be.” San spoke up. “Because there’s so many places you could be.”

Jongho nodded, feeling the silver in his hands. He looked down at it, feeling the cool touch. At least he could feel still. Why could the dead still feel?

“San! He has a token!” 

“Oh? Now this got interesting.”

“A token?” Jongho looked at the cuff.

“Mhmm. That bracelet there has the ability to tie you to the living.”

“Meaning?”

“You have unfinished business.” San said bluntly. “And typically, the token can help explain what it is. Any ideas?”

“(y/n).”

“Oh! A love story!” Wooyoung cooed out, just arms wrapping around one of San’s. “I just love those!”

“Too bad they always turn out tragic.”

Not for Jongho. 

The boat rocked back and forth as the trio journeyed on. The ceiling was tall and was dirt. Jongho could barely see the top. Around the, the luminescent river was still cloudy in a way he had never seen. The swirls were tantalizing, looking so mysterious. 

“The river, it’s interesting, right?” San called out. His white eyes bore into Jongho’s soul. Maybe they did. He swore San could see his whole life story. Those eyes could make anyone go mad. 

“It is. Why does it look like that?”

“It’s a river of life and a river of death. Whatever was, is, and will be flows through here.”

“Why wouldn’t you let me touch it then?” 

“If you join the river too early, the timeline can be messed up. If you had touched that river, the chance of you reaching your lady friend would’ve been minimal to none.”

An island appeared behind the two monochrome men. On it loomed a castle. For being in the underworld, there was a lack of fire and pain. The castle was tan, greenery covering the sides and entrance. It was decrepit, but in a way beautiful. It was uncared for yet still hauntingly beautiful. Perhaps this was like a metaphor for death. A natural cycle of life.

The boat hit the island, rocking for a few seconds before stilling. Wooyoung jumped out, hand reaching for Jongho’s.

“You’re about to meet Hongjoong. You will present yourself to him and he will weigh judgement on what will happen next. Not all people get to see him so you should feel honored.”

Wooyoung led the group to the gate where he shoved it open, practically skipping down the halls. San followed from behind, arms crossed with a bored expression.

“So, your job is to deliver me?”

“Yes, amongst other things.” San responded as Wooyoung threw open the last door. There, sat on a throne made of branches was a man. He had dark red hair and skin that rivaled San’s. Wooyoung approached the man, his own skin still a luminescent gold, even with the lack of light. 

“I brought Jongho!” Wooyoung gestured to the man behind him. San approached as well. 

“Good job boys. You may go.” He gave both men a pat on their heads before they left. They walked out of the room, hand in hand. Wooyoung turned one last time, giving Jongho a thumbs up and a smile.

The man wore a silk black button down, a few buttons undone. His legs were dressed in leather, boots to match. He had a soft smile on his face. One would think that the person who runs the Underworld would be frightening. He wasn’t. 

“Heroes journeys aren’t always the easiest, but because of your past and your death, you have a chance, and right, to go on one.” 

“Please explain more. I’m lost.”

“You lived a loyal life. You swore your life to (y/n) and you gave it up for her. You served your purpose. Typically, when heroes fall, they get sent to what I can only compare to Valhalla. But you, you have unfinished business. You still have a chance to go back. So yes, as of right now, you are dead, but not for long should you choose.”

“I want that. I want to go back.”

“Not too fast, young one. It’s a difficult journey.” 

He lifted up from his position, uncrossing his legs. When he lifted, Jongho finally got a view of the big black wings on his back. They were smooth and dark. The closer you looked, the more you realized that they were almost like bat wings. The talons on top reflected in what little light was in the underworld. 

“I’ll do anything. Anything!” Jongho gripped the bracelet with both hands. He couldn’t leave her alone, not in that world. 

“You must pass three stages. First you must pass judgement. Your heart will be weighed to see if you are truly worthy of going back. Next, you will wonder through limbo, finding the exit. If you do not get pulled out, you will be stuck there forever. Lastly, you will have to go through your own personal hell. Basically, you will confront your personal fears, setting yourself free of them. Do you understand?”

“I understand.”

“And do you fully comprehend that I cannot help you through this journey? If you fail, you fail. You have no chance of resurrection or salvation.”

“I understand. I’m ready.”

“Good, you may call me Hongjoong.” He reached out his hand, grabbing Jongho’s wrist. “There’s no need to delay this journey, the longer you put it off, the harder it will be to complete your missions.”

“I’m ready…for anything.”

“You say that now.” 

Hongjoong breathed in and the two warmed up, with a small flap of his wings, the two were surrounded by fire, transporting them to a new location. Jongho was intrigued by the many notions of death. There was fire, as promised, but there was so much more life than one could imagine. This was shown again when the fire disappeared. 

The pair were left in a garden, beautiful flowers around them. The colors were vibrant and the whole area was green. A cottage stood off to the left of the pair, vegetables and fruit growing alongside the wall. In the garden, there was a fountain that was pure while that had clear blue waters flowing from it. Behind that, there was a balance. It was eerily still.

“Ah! Hongjoong! How may I be of assistance?”

Jongho turned to see a man with sandy brown hair. A halo of light surrounded him as his ethereal face fell upon Jongho. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue and his skin shimmered. Although the tall caverness wall was made of dirt, light seemed to seep into this magical garden.

“This is Jongho. We need his heart to be weighed.” 

“Oh! Yes. Of course. Come, come!” 

The tall man led the two to the balance in the back of the garden. The man wore a lose white shirt and black form fitting pants and his feet had simple black boots on. In the man’s hair, tucked behind his ear, was a flower. It was a forget-me-not bloom. He wondered what the man wanted to be remembered. 

“This is Seonghwa. His main role here is weigh your heart. He will be the first task to complete. Normally Seonghwa’s job is to weigh to see where in the underworld you will be placed, in this case, he will determine if you are worthy to go back to the living world.” 

“Come closer.” Seonghwa said softly. His presence was warm and for some odd reason, Jongho trusted him. Jongho approached the man, looking down at the stone path beneath his feet. 

“Before you try to weigh his heart, he has a token.” 

“A token! Let me see!” 

Jongho held out the bracelet, watching the silver shine brighter than it did when he picked it. How long has it been since then? Seonghwa’s eyes lifted and a boxy smile filled his face. 

“A love story! I just adore those!”

“Keep on task Seonghwa.” Hongjoong tisked out. Seonghwa pouted, gently placing the cuff on one side of the balance, watching the scale tip down. 

“Now, Jongho. This garden, it’s a different one. I have grown everything here by hand and each plant has…a spirit per say. Each aspect of this garden is special. To weigh your heart, you need to pick something to weigh it against. The cuff represents you, your life, your heart, your intentions, basically your soul. Do not pick the item based off of weight, pick it off meaning, what pulls you. Anything here goes. Take your time. You only get one choice.”

Jongho explored the garden, looking for what item called to him. A set of strawberries looked appetizing, but they just felt wrong. There was also a butterfly ornament that was dangling off a tree with white blossoms. It was blue and beautiful, but it didn’t feel right either. Jongho felt the eyes of both men as Jongho approached the fountain which had pink water lilies floating in the trickling water. He reached his fingers out, wanting to brush the soft petals.

“Jongho.” He heard a voice whisper. Her voice. Jongho sat up, realizing that the lily was also wrong. This garden was dangerous, the spirits trying to sway him. 

His legs carried him back to the two men. He looked at the cuff one more time. The flowers were stunning, just like her. It reminded Jongho of her smile and the many days they spent in her own garden. 

“Have you decided?” Seonghwa asked, eyelashes fluttering. Jongho nodded, reaching his hand forward. Seonghwa didn’t flinch as the man pulled the blue bloom from behind his ear. 

Jongho chose the forget-me-not.

“There’s two deaths in the cycle of life. The first is the physical death where the body perishes. The second is when the spirit disappears as there is no one to remember them. Forget-me-nots are as they say. Now, place the flower on the other end and we will see what the result is.”

Jongho dropped the beautiful flower on the other half of the balance. Immediately the scale started to tip in a seesaw motion. All three of them held their breaths as the scale tips side to side. Slowly it starts to still, evening out to an equilibrium. 

“You pass. Your heart is equal to the task. You must truly love her.”

“With all my heart.”

Seonghwa picked up the two items, placing them in Jongho’s hand. His hands closed Jongho’s around the flower and bracelet, squeezing it gently. Seonghwa’s eyes filled with sorrow, almost as if he knew Jongho’s full story.

“Keep them. You’ll need them later. Don’t forget who you are, what you want, and most of all, your promise.”

His promise…

“From here on out, you’ll basically be on your own. All I can do is bring you to the entrance of limbo. If you pass through, you’ll succeed. If you fail and get lost, I cannot retrieve you. From there, you will go through your hell. If you cannot wake yourself up, I cannot pull you out. Do you still want to proceed?” Hongjoong asked. His red hair was fiery in the light of the garden.

“Yes. I’ll do anything.”

Hongjoong once again gripped Jongho’s wrist, making the two transport by fire. When the flames disappeared, the two stood by a large black door. Next to it was a man, hair bluer than the ocean and eyes big and brown. 

“Where’s Mingi?” Hongjoong asked the man.

“Retrieving someone. They passed trial and can be transferred to the Meadows.”

“I though you said people can’t be retrieved from limbo.” Jongho questioned, not meaning to interrupt the conversation. 

“Ah! They can in certain circumstances. I’m Yunho by the way. My friend Mingi and I tend to run limbo here. Think of limbo less of a place for the lost and more for a place of people in waiting. Limbo is a place in between worlds. Those who are dead yet not sure where to be placed will wait here. However, people with unfinished business also get stuck in limbo, which I’m guessing is you?”

“In a way. Jongho here has a chance of going back. So, he’s on a journey more or less.”

“Ah. It’s been a while since the last one. Who was it…Yeosang! He succeeded, I’m sure you will to!” The man said with a bright smile.

“I’ll leave you here Jongho, remember, if you can’t find your way out, I can’t help you.”

Jongho looked at the bracelet and flower, letting out a sigh, “I want to do it. I need to do it.”

“Open the door Yunho.”

The said man opened the door, a fog of white leaking through the entrance. Jongho look a breath, wondering if he will be successful. He had to be.

“Goodluck.” Yunho said as Jongho entered limbo. 

The door shut behind him and the silence is the first thing that hit him. It was so quiet, and nothing could be heard. Jongho decided to take a moment to look at his surroundings, not wanting to jump into any situation. 

All around Jongho was a white fog, so dense that you couldn’t see anything that wasn’t directly in front of you. Underfoot was a stone path and next to it, grass. Tall figures, what Jongho assumed to be trees, were looming every few feet. Jongho thought that he should just follow the path. With one foot in front of the other, he slowly followed the stone.

Time was warped here and Jongho had no idea how long he had been walking. There were no other souls around, not even any animal of sorts. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was losing hope. 

“Where! Where am I supposed to go!” He screamed in frustration to the never-ending fog, falling to his knees. He needed to get her. He needed to be with her once more. Tears fell down his face as he stared at the flower and bracelet, being sure not to lose them. “Where?” He mumbled softly, closing his eyes. 

Jongho jumped when a hand fell on his, gently squeezing his hand around the objects much like Seonghwa had. He opened his eyes, seeing a man kneeling before him. His hair was a soft dark brown, swept out of his face. His eyes were a beautiful brown too, much like Yunho. Except where Yunho’s face was soft and round, this man’s was angular and sharp. 

The man sat on his knees before Jongho, looking down at their hands. He was tall, much like the tree’s around them. When he looked up for the first time, Jongho saw the pain in his eyes. A tear fell down the man’s cheek.

“You’re going to get me in so much trouble, but you love her so much.” The man sniffled. “I’m Mingi by the way. Oh, Hongjoong is going to be so mad.”

“I-“

“No need to say anything. I’ll explain. Yunho guards on the outside while I take care of inside business. I heard your plea. I’m an empath and I felt your need. I want to help you, but you can’t tell anyone that I did. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Limbo is very easy to get out of once you know the secret and having a token will help you. All you have to do is close your eyes and think hard of where you want to go. You’ll find the right door. You’ll feel the path. Submit to your senses and that’s how you’ll find your way.”

Mingi helped Jongho stand to his feet, releasing his hands. 

“That’s all I can say without disrupting fate. I adore love stories too much to not help you. You have a pure heart, warrior. You’ll never lose your way when you remember where you are heading.”

As quick as the man appeared, he disappeared. Jongho closed his eyes, focusing on (y/n), on home. As if he could see, color filled his view, a second path leading to the right beside him. Jongho walked, following the coils of white, blues, pinks, and purples. All colors he associated with her. In the distance, he saw a door, embodied by red. He knew he needed to go there, but a sense of dread filled him. It was the last task. 

Jongho opened his eyes, seeing a red door before him. It was taunting, antagonizing. It needed to be opened. He needed to do this. He needed to go back. The door was easy to open, and white light seeped out into the dark fog ridden forest. It was now or never. With a step forward, Jongho was transported into another realm. 

“Jongho!” (y/n)’s voice called out from the garden. He was slightly inside the castle, looking out at the blossoming greenery.

“(y/n)?” Jongho’s heart skipped a beat, his feet carrying him to her voice. There she sat at the center of her garden; a bucket of water sat next to her. 

“Can you help me water the flowers?”

“(y/n).” Jongho fell to his knees, hands holding her face close to his. “You’re okay.”

“Of course, I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just, I’m always worried for you.”

“You shouldn’t be. I’m always okay when you are around. Can you help me, please? The bucket is too heavy.”

“Of course, your Highness.” Jongho grabbed the bucket, ready to help her in any ways he could.

“Are you excited for the wedding? I know I am.”

“The wedding?”

“Jongho! Don’t joke around. You know, my marriage to the Prince.” 

Jongho dropped the bucket of water.

“Oh! Of-of course your highness.”

He blinked.

“Jongho!” (y/n)’s voice called out from the garden. He was slightly inside the castle, looking out at the blossoming greenery.

“(y/n)?” Jongho’s heart skipped a beat, his feet carrying him to her voice. There she sat at the center of her garden; a bucket of water sat next to her. 

“Can you help me water the flowers?”

“(y/n).” Jongho fell to his knees, hands holding her face close to his. “You’re okay.”

“Of course, I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I love you. (y/n), I love you so much.”

Her face contorted, frown filling up what was once a smile. 

“Pathetic. You think I’d love you? A mere warrior? Funny. Do your job Jongho and just follow what I say. Absolutely pathetic, thinking you have a chance.”

Jongho’s heart stopped, the sinking feeling setting in. She’s right. How could a royal like her love a mere soldier like him? 

“I-I’m sorry your highness. I’ll do better.”

“Good.”

He blinked.

“Jongho!” (y/n)’s voice called out from the garden. He was slightly inside the castle, looking out at the blossoming greenery.

“(y/n)?” Jongho’s heart skipped a beat, his feet carrying him to her voice. There she sat at the center of her garden; a bucket of water sat next to her. 

“Can you help me water the flowers?”

“(y/n).” Jongho fell to his knees, hands holding her face close to his. “You’re okay.”

“Of course, I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be?”

As if fate played a joke, a sword cut through her gut, pulling out just as quick. She gagged, coughing up blood. Tears stained her face and she fell to the ground. Jongho pulled out his own sword, ready to kill whomever hurt his Princess. But they were long gone.

“J-jongho?”

“I’m so sorry.” Jongho cradled her bleeding body close to his, tears falling onto her face. She was shaking, eyes focusing and un-focusing. Jongho’s body shut down, only able to hold her close, like he’s wanted to all those years.

“Jongho…” She coughed, bloody hand reaching up to his cheek. His hand fell over hers, leaning into his touch.

“I’m here. I’m here.”

“You…” she coughed again. “You failed me.”

He blinked. 

“Jongho!” (y/n)’s voice called out from the garden. He was slightly inside the castle, looking out at the blossoming greenery.

“(y/n)?” Jongho’s heart skipped a beat, his feet carrying him to her voice. There she sat at the center of her garden; a bucket of water sat next to her. 

“Can you help me water the flowers?”

“(y/n).” Jongho fell to his knees, hands holding her face close to his. “You’re okay.”

“Of course, I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be?”

He’s been through this before. 

“I-“ What should he say?

“Jongho?” She cooed out, innocent eyes looking at his. 

He looked down at the cuff and flower in his palm, remembering his promise. That was what Seonghwa meant. Jongho could stay here forever, trying and trying to save her, to adjust their paths. But it wasn’t her. I would never be her. 

“Are you okay?” 

Her soft hand reached out, brushing Jongho’s soft locks from his face. Jongho’s hand gripped hers as he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. His eyes filled with sorrow, knowing what must be done to leave this hell. Her being married off would hurt. Her rejecting him would be painful. Her dying under his watch would be terrifying. But him betraying her, that would be an unforgivable hell.

“I’m okay.” He lifted the blue flower, tucking it behind her ear. 

“A forget-me-not!” She laughed. “Does it look good?” 

“You look stunning.” 

“Well, my dear Jongho, I Promise not to forget you.”

“(y/n), I will never ever forget you. You gave me purpose I life. I will forever be thankful for that.”

Her eyes went big as Jongho’s sword retracted from her chest. She held the wound, words not able to bubble up. Tears fell down both of their faces as Jongho stood up. With one last glance, he turned around, walking back inside the castle.

“Jongho, p-please don’t l-leave me!” She tried out, staining the ground red. Jongho felt a lump in his throat as he choked out a sob, still entering the castle.

He blinked.

“Jongho!” (y/n)’s voice called out. Jongho wasn’t ready to go through this again. “Jongho! Open your eyes please.”

Pain. Searing pain. 

His eyes fluttered open. Immediately he saw (y/n), her eyes watering and a frown etched in where her smile is supposed to be. He went to sit up but groaned out in pain.

“Oh Jongho! Please don’t move. I couldn’t handle you getting hurt anymore.”

“What- what—” His throat was dry and scratchy.

“You saved me. You took a blade for me and you fainted. I thought you died Jongho. I thought you _died_.”

“I would never leave you here alone. I promised to protect you with my body, heart, and soul. I am yours to use, no matter in what way.”

She sobbed, holding Jongho’s hand close to her face. Jongho felt a lump in his pocket. He reached his hand in, pulling out the beautiful silver cuff. He lifted it, gently gripping (y/n)’s hand and pulling her wrist forward. The cuff fit perfectly, completing her elegant look. 

“I got it for you while I was out.”

“When I told you to leave, I meant spend time on yourself and your loved ones. Not me.”

“I love you. I want to spend all of my time on you, with you.”

“Jongho I—”

“I know I’m just your soldier. I know you are royalty. But I promise you, _promise_ you, that I will always try to make you feel as loved and as happy as you make me. I want to be by your side. Always.”

He blinked. But the scene didn’t change. She sat next to him, hands still in his. Jongho swore we sat a shadow of two large bat wings flapping outside the dimly lit window of the infirmary. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
